


A Fling at Work

by ninwin000



Series: Writing titjobs into all of my fandoms [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tittyfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninwin000/pseuds/ninwin000
Summary: When Kaji remarks about how he'd "rather be between Misato's melons," this is definitely what he's talking about.
Relationships: Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Series: Writing titjobs into all of my fandoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865104
Kudos: 7





	A Fling at Work

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, my porn is getting shorter and more shameless with each go. That's not a bad thing.

Misato was being an idiot, and she knew it. But with Kaji’s tongue on her clit, she just couldn’t care. She’d never been with anyone who could eat her out as good as Kaji did, and when he started making his obnoxious little innuendos implying that he wanted to do it again, how could she possibly say no?

Even if it was in his office. In the middle of the work day.

She was on his desk, leaned back against the wall, with her legs over Kaji’s shoulders, her thong dangling around one ankle. She couldn’t be as loud as she wanted to be with other people in the building, but fuck it just felt so good, and she couldn’t help but squeal as she came.

“You taste just as good as I remember, Katsuragi,” Kaji said, wiping her juices off those soft, pouty lips with a self-satisfied smile.

“You’re so fucking proud of yourself, aren’t you?” she said, unable to put any actual anger in her voice.

“Is there some reason I shouldn’t be?”

Misato was not really ready to move on from the come-down on that orgasm, but she was determined to . “Sit your ass down in that chair,” she ordered as she got off the desk and pulled up her panties.

He did, reclining with an excited grin. “I’ve missed this too.”

“No you haven’t,” Misato said, pulling down the zipper on the front of her dress, “Because this is something you’ve never gotten from me.”

Kaji cocked an eyebrow, his look of hungry excitement only increasing. Misato got down on her knees in front of him and unhooked her bra—thankfully she wore a front-hook today, so that she didn’t have to completely take anything off to do this. With one hand she got his dick out of his pants, and the other she soaked with her own juices to moisten that dick with. She’d only done this a couple of times before, but she knew she was going to need the lubrication. Even if Kaji had gotten this from other women, she wanted to make damn sure hers was the best he’d had. It was her turn to be smug.

Sure enough, Kaji started moaning the second Misato squeezed her tits around his cock. “Oh shit, Misato, that’s amazing.”

“Damn right,” she purred.

His chair slid back an inch or so against the wall as she pushed forward, hands bouncing her voluptuous breasts up and down the length of his shaft. It even felt better than it had with other men. The sensation of his throbbing member sliding between her boobs gave her a thrill. She felt dirtier and sexier than she’d felt—since those days when she and Kaji had spent an entire week having sex in college.

She spat down on his bell-end as she worked him with her tits to keep it slick, because she knew she was about to go faster. With other men, Misato’s rack was big enough that their cocks would almost disappear in the canyon of her cleavage, but Kaji was well-endowed enough that his rock-hard shaft never left her view—that is, except when she looked up to lock eyes with him and she him how turned on she was by giving him a titjob. She knew Kaji loved it when she bit her lip. His eyes couldn't make up their mind as to where to linger: her tits pumping up and down on his dick, or her face illustrated by sexual excitement.

The friction was making it less comfortable by this point, but Kaji seemed really close, and Misato was dying for his ejaculation.

“Oh god, Misato, I’m gonna…” he gasped in pleasure.

“That’s right, cum on me,” she egged on, fiercely, hungrily. “Cum all over my big tits, Kaji!”

And he obliged, blasting her breasts with his seed as his entire body trembled underneath her ministrations. For a victory lap, she took him into her mouth and sucked him dry. She swallowed with a feeling of enormous satisfaction and got back to her feet. She was really going to enjoy making him beg for her to do that again.


End file.
